Information Technologies (“IT”) and businesses are becoming increasingly interdependent. Today, most business services and functionalities are delivered and supported by IT. The alignment of IT with the business requires close association and communication within IT and business. Telecommunications business services are provided by single or multiple applications and sometimes by partnering with other external telecommunications service providers and carriers. Representing a business service's dependency and availability to a variety of business users has always been a huge challenge for telecommunications service providers. Success in any business is gauged by a successful model between IT and business. Currently available models, however, do not provide views of business processes to relevant business or IT stake holders. Such models also do not currently afford ease of use or provide timely vital information for business users, and thus are not able to offer help to IT group members in implementing strategic and tactical business decisions.
For example, leading market business dashboards like IBM BI Dashboard, SAS BI Dashboard, PRELYTIS, and Roambi Dashboard do not put all the pieces together for representing services availability in real-time for telecommunications (or other types of) businesses. These convention business dashboards have the following shortcomings: (1) Businesses need, but do not have, transparency and real-time status of the service availability, unavailability, and slow response time; (2) Business teams are not notified timely when an outage occurs or when an outage is resolved; (3) Business group views or user specific views are not available; (4) Prediction of the next up-time or service availability is lacking; (5) Estimated times for resolution of outages is not available to business teams; (6) Workarounds for business continuity are not available; (7) Business teams are not aware of the outage details like root cause, estimated turnaround times, and the like; (8) Business teams are unable to connect with IT support personnel and other key stakeholders to get more details; (9) Impacted applications or impacted business services due to the outage are not known; and (10) Business teams are unable to collaborate with IT teams for getting more details.
The embodiments disclosed herein are directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.